


Till death do us part

by Darhkcanary



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Canon Rewrite, Character Death, Earth-prime changes, F/M, I'm Sorry, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darhkcanary/pseuds/Darhkcanary
Summary: Tommy Merlyn and Laurel Lance where married on Earth-prime so when Tommy gets a call about Laurel being seriously injured during a prison riot he rushes to the hospital to see her.
Relationships: Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Till death do us part

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first piece of work! it's not the best but I hope you enjoy it anyways!

It was a normal night for Tommy Merlyn, he was at his home waiting for Laurel to get back. He figured she was out as Black Canary which always worried him but he trusted that she would get home soon. That’s when he got a call. It was Thea, she sounded distraught and he was trying to calm her down until she said  
“We’re at the hospital, Tommy. Laurel got hurt. They’re taking her into surgery now.” 

At that moment his heart stopped and his worst fears came to life.  
He immediately grabbed his keys and rushed to his car. The entire way to the hospital he tried not to imagine what could have possibly happened, what condition she was in, But nothing worked. When he got there Laurel was still in surgery and in a blind rage he went and punched Oliver in the face.  
“What the hell happened?!” He screamed, tears forming in his eyes.  
Thea and John immediately came over and held him back from taking another swing at his former friend. 

Getting his composure back, Oliver looked at him  
“Damien Darhk, he stabbed Laurel with the intention to send a message to Quentin for betraying him. I’m so sorry, Tommy.”  
“Sorry?! That's all you have to say, Oliver? Laurel could DIE and that's all you can say?”  
“Tommy, I tried my best-“  
“Oh you did? Just like you did when you cheated on Laurel with her sister, or when you flat out abandoned her when she was struggling with addiction? Or do you mean when you constantly gaslit her while she was working her ass off to become a hero? The point is Oliver you never truly cared when it came to Laurel. So I don’t buy it for a damn second that you tried your best.”  
Tears burning in his eyes Tommy walked off, he couldn’t be in the same room as Oliver.

Eventually he came back and sat down, waiting for any news.  
The hours felt like days but then Thea came and sat down next to him.  
“Hey, are you ok?”  
“No. Thea, I can’t lose her. I can’t.” He says shakingly  
“Tommy.” Thea sighs putting her hand on her brothers back.  
“Do you remember the day Laurel and I got married? It was the best day of my life. We promised each other that we would be together for the rest of our lives. I don’t know how I'll go on if she dies.”  
“Laurel is one of the strongest people we know. She’ll get through this, Tommy.” Thea replied, giving him a sympathetic smile. It helped a little but  
Then finally Laurel was being wheeled into a room with, Dr. Schwartz following closely behind. Walking up to him and the team she confidently began  
“Just out of recovery, she’s going to be fine.” which causes Tommy to let out a sigh of relief. 

“She’s a strong woman, your friend.” she continues  
“The strongest.” Felicity replies and Tommy can’t help but agree, he knew how strong his wife was and how proud he was of her. But that still didn’t change how much he wished all this was just a nightmare.  
“She’s been asking for you.” She says gesturing for them all to follow her into the room.  
Tommy let the team have their moment with her and listening he couldn’t help but be in awe of her. Once the team stepped outside Laurel turned to him letting out a weak smile. 

“You came.” Walking up to her he grabbed onto her hand and kissed her forehead.  
“Always, Pretty bird.”  
“You know, tonight made me realize something.” Laurel began  
“When Darhk stabbed me all I could think of was my loved ones. How I might not get the chance to tell you that you are the love of my life. We've Been through so much together these past few years and every moment with you is better than the last. I love you, Tommy Merlyn.”  
“Dinah Laurel Lance, you are also the love of my life and I will support you no matter what. Till death do us part, remember?”  
“Till death do us part.” Laurel replied. 

Suddenly, everything changed. Laurel started seizing in front of him. Both the doctor and team arrow come rushing in with a crash cart  
“What’s happening?!” Tommy frantically asks.  
“Embolism!” was the only thing Tommy heard. The world around him just became a blur of doctors and nurses surrounding Laurel. He watched as they desperately tried to revive her but nothing was working. The clock then struck 11:59 and Dr. Schwartz stopped and stepped back.  
“Time of death, 11:59.” she pronounced.  
Tommy broke down completely hysterical. Not wanting to believe what he just heard.  
“Laurel? Laurel, wake up!” he screamed. Thea had to pull him out of the room where he then just collapsed on the floor. She was gone, Laurel was gone.


End file.
